Syndrome de la page blanche
by psychogirl25
Summary: OS : Bella est le nouvel auteur à succès. Mais depuis quelques temps, sa page d'ordinateur reste obstinément blanche. Sa rencontre avec Edward ainsi que les péripéties qui vont s'en suivre vont-elles l'aider à boucler son travail ? Lemon. AH.


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les lieux cités existent réellement. **

**Relectrice : Space Bound Rocket (il y a très très longtemps !)**

**Bêta : SoSweetySoCrazy**

**Syndrome de la page ****blanche**

_ Les vacances sont là apportant enfin le soleil après ces quelques jours de pluie. Les stars sont elles aussi de sorties. Après avoir vu George __Clooney sur Miami Beach, c'est au tour d'Isabella Swan, la fabuleuse auteur du dernier best-seller, _la face cachée du miroir,_ d'être __aperçue__ sur les plages du pays des kangourous. La suite de son livre est très attendue mais Isabella continue à faire beauc__oup de secrets, ne prenant pas la peine de nous dévoiler une partie de l'intrigue lors de __sa dernière__ interview._

_ Nos reporteurs l'on __vue__ avant hier avec son ordinateur dans le parc de __l'Opéra__ de Sydney. Mais nous avons pu remarquer la page ouverte, sur s__on écran : une page texte vierge. Notre auteur souffrirait-elle du syndrome de la page blanche ? Affaire à suivre._

Je refermai le magazine d'un coup sec. Je détestais faire la Une des revues people. Rien de tel pour me mettre en colère que lire les ragots qu'ils aiment colporter. La journée avait pourtant bien débuté. Je m'étais promenée une bonne partie de la matinée dans le parc avant d'aller rejoindre mes amies pour manger dans un restaurant. Nous étions allées faire un tour en ville. Les filles voulaient faire du shopping, encore. Je les avais suivies, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec elles avant de rentrer chez moi, dans l'état de Washington.

Nous avions dû passer chez le buraliste pour que Kate achète son paquet de cigarettes. Elle était ressortie avec le magazine, même outre-Pacifique j'étais poursuivie, où on me voyait sur la première page, sous un parasol, mon ordinateur posé sur la table et ma page blanche sur laquelle on avait zoomé. Je l'avais ramené à l'hôtel et j'avais lu l'article.

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, auteur de nombreux livres pour la jeunesse mais aussi du dernier best-seller que les États-Unis, et les pays anglophones par la même occasion, connaissent à ce jour. J'ai 26 ans et je suis toujours célibataire. Je reçois des centaines de lettres par semaines de mes admirateurs et parmi elles quelques demandes en mariage. Elles me faisaient toujours rire. J'ai étudié la littérature anglaise à la fac de Chicago et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à écrire des romans.

J'avais mon avion qui décollait dans trois heures. Je fis ma valise. Je ne mis pas longtemps, je n'avais pas emporté beaucoup d'affaires ici. Je n'étais restée qu'une seule semaine. Je devais assister à une séance de dédicaces à Sydney. Une fois prête, après une douche, je téléphonai à la réception de l'hôtel afin qu'il me prépare une voiture pour me conduire à l'aéroport Charles Kingsford Smith.

J'arrivai de bonne heure à l'aéroport. Je donnai mes bagages à enregistrer. Lorsque je devais fréquenter des endroits bondés, j'avais toute une stratégie : lunettes de soleil, chapeau, sac à main différent, robe qui n'était pas du tout dans mon style... J'adorais mes fans mais ils étaient beaucoup trop envahissants.

_Tu tu tu__. Votre attention s'il vous plaît. L'emb__arquement pour le vol __Oceanic Airlines__ numéro 815, au décollage de Sydney, va commencer. Veuillez-vous diriger vers la porte d'embarquement numéro quatorze. Tututu._

Ah, ça c'est mon avion ! Je pris mon sac, laissa un pourboire sur la table du café où j'avais patienté, et me dirigeai vers la porte quatorze. Je détestais les aéroports pour leurs portails de sécurité. Il fallait se déchausser, ôter tout objets métalliques. C'était long et c'était l'endroit où j'avais le plus de chances de me faire repérer. Je fus soulagée lorsque je pus partir après avoir présentée mon passeport. L'agent de sécurité sembla surpris par le nom qui y figurait.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passagers qui montaient. Alice, mon agent et meilleure amie, avait choisi un vol de nuit afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum de ma dernière journée en Australie. Mon siège se situait en première classe. Il y avait quasi personne c'était plus agréable quand je devais passer plusieurs heures enfermée dans cet oiseau métallique.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, la première classe ne m'offrit pas le luxe de posséder le siège à mes côtés. Il était déjà occupé par un jeune homme de mon âge environ. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés indomptables. Quand je m'assis sur mon siège, il détourna son regard vers moi. Je plongeai dans ses yeux émeraude. J'aurais pu m'y noyer. Il remarqua mon trouble et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Il était vraiment à tomber.

A ma plus grande joie, il ouvrit la bouche. « Bonjour je suis Edward Cullen et je crois que nous allons devoir passer les vingt prochaines heures ensemble. » Je me secouai mentalement et lui répondis en souriant. « Je suis Bella Swan. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Il ne fut même pas troublé par l'annonce de mon nom. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec tous mes livres qu'on voyait partout. Mes espoirs furent vite brisés. « Je sais qui vous êtes, vous écrivez des romans somptueux. » J'étais fixée : un fan de plus, j'en fus déçue. Je ne voulais pas d'une personne qui m'admirait mais plutôt qui me considérait comme son égal.

Je ne me chargeais jamais de réserver mon siège. Alice pensait toujours à tout. En général, elle réservait aussi les sièges à mes côtés pour que je sois tranquille. Apparemment cette fois-ci elle avait oublié et j'allais lui faire regretter.

Je m'installais plus confortablement dans mon siège avant de sortir mon ordinateur portable. Je devais absolument profiter de ce voyage pour avancer dans mon livre. J'ouvris à nouveau une page texte. Et là, comme d'habitude, rien. L'inspiration avait disparu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mon premier roman avait été écrit en un temps record. En deux mois, il était fini et je l'avais déposé chez une maison d'éditions. Six mois plus tard, il était partout.

Edward remarqua mon trouble. Il devait avoir lu les articles me concernant dans la presse. « Je peux vous poser une question ? ». Ça ne m'étonna pas. A tous les coups, il voudrait savoir qu'elle serait la suite de l'intrigue, comme tout le monde, moi la première. Pourtant, « Oui bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ? » J'avais directement pris le tutoiement. Je me sentais étrangement à l'aise avec lui. « Je ne voudrais pas paraître curieux mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Seattle ? Je pensais que tu étais le genre de personne à se prélasser au soleil. » Sa question me fit sourire. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la suite du livre. J'en fus heureuse car je ne voulais pas être obligée de le rembarrer afin d'éviter d'avouer mon manque d'inspiration. C'était une personne agréable. « Eh bien, je rentre chez moi, tout simplement. J'ai acheté une villa à Forks. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer du temps dedans. »

Son visage s'éclaira. « Forks dis-tu ? Quelle coïncidence ! Je suis né là-bas, j'ai grandi là-bas et j'y habite encore. » C'est vrai que la coïncidence était forte, et j'en profitai pour positiver : je ne serais pas seule dans cette bourgade. « Que faisais-tu en Australie ? » Je choisis cette occasion pour entamer la conversation. Elle m'éviterait de penser à ma page blanche. « Je viens de finir mes études de Littérature, et je rentre chez mes parents. J'avais mon appartement vers l'université mais je préfère retourner au pays. Je vais devoir me retrouver une autre maison.» Il parlait avec engouement. Il semblait vraiment content de revenir. Je ne savais plus quoi ajouter alors je me tus.

Nous volions depuis sept heures déjà, au-dessus des nuages. Tous les américains savent que l'état de Washington est le plus pluvieux du pays. Ça me dérangeait pas plus que cela. J'aimais la pluie. Mais ce jour-là, elle me parut de mauvais augure. Le pilote annonça le point de non-retour, indiquant la moitié du trajet. Quinze heures après le décollage, alors que l'on survolait la fosse des Marianne, l'avion fut secoué par des tremblements, le voyant de l'attache des ceintures s'éclaira et une hôtesse prit le micro : « Veuillez regagner vos sièges et boucler vos ceintures. Nous traversons actuellement une zone de perturbations. Le pilote a dû faire un léger détour afin d'éviter l'orage. Merci de votre attention. »

Malgré le détour, l'orage était violent et nous le ressentions. Nous approchions vraiment des États-Unis pour avoir un si mauvais temps. J'agrippais fortement mon fauteuil, pas du tout rassurée. Edward semblait serein à côté de moi. Il ne paniquait pas du tout. « Arrête de paniquer. Ce ne sont que quelques secousses. » A ce moment-là, les masques à oxygène tombèrent d'au-dessus de nos têtes. « Et là ? Je dois paniquer ? » Lui répliquai-je, avec un semblant d'humour.

Quelques instants après, la queue de l'appareil se détacha, emportant avec elle toute la classe éco. Je me sentais attirée vers l'arrière mais Edward me retint par le bras. « Il y a des gilets de sauvetages sous nos sièges. Prends-en un et accroche-le autour de toi. » Une fois fait, il me prit la main et la serra pour tenter de me rassurer. « Quand nous serons assez proche de l'eau, on saute. » J'acquiesçai. Mais j'étais tétanisée par la peur. Alors il me prit dans ses bras, et sauta sans me concerter. La chute fut courte. C'est comme cela que je me retrouvai au milieu du Pacifique, au milieu d'une tempête. Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main. Si nous n'avions pas été dans une situation aussi critique, je crois que j'aurais apprécié. « Bella ? Tout va bien ? Il faut que l'on s'éloigne avant de se prendre un morceau de carlingue sur la tête. » J'enviais son calme. Après un certain temps, j'assimilai enfin ce qu'il m'avait dit et nous commençâmes à nager vers l'est, enfin c'est ce que je supposais. Les vagues commencèrent à devenir plus petite et par s'arrêter. J'étais épuisée. Pourtant Edward continuait à m'encourager. Nous finîmes par apercevoir un bout de terre.

Je sentais le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Je sentais le vent caresser mon visage. Je sentais l'eau effleurer mes orteils. Et enfin, je sentais le sable mou et humide sous mes doigts. J'ouvris les yeux.

Je tentai de me relever mais la tête me tourna. Je m'assis prudemment et observa les alentours. La plage s'étendait à perte de vue. Derrière moi se trouvait la jungle. Un sentiment de panique grimpa en moi. Edward était à côté de moi, il avait encore son gilet de sauvetage sur lui.

Il remuait. C'était déjà bon signe. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je n'aurais pu affronter sa mort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux, si soyeux malgré le séjour dans l'eau salée.

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, il bougea et ses paupières se levèrent. Quand il me vit dans son champ de vision, il parut soulagé. « Nous avons survécu, ensemble. » C'était une simple constatation mais elle me fit plaisir. Face à ces événements, nous étions deux.

Nous nous mîmes à la recherche d'autres survivants, mais l'île était déserte, à notre plus grand malheur. Nous étions complètement désorientés. La nuit commençait à tomber alors nous nous trouvâmes un petit coin tranquille pour essayer de dormir. Peu de mots avaient été échangés, nous étions épuisés. Ce que nous venons de vivre était très éprouvant.

Nous nous couchions à même le sable sous un palmier. Il avait fait très chaud et nous commencions à avoir très soif. Ça serait notre priorité demain, et surtout d'essayer de contacter les secours. Personnellement, je mettais tous nos espoirs sur la boîte noire de l'avion. C'est sur cette idée que je réussis à fermer les yeux quelques heures.

Ce fut par un grand cri que je me réveillai, en sursaut. Edward sautait sur place. Quand je compris pourquoi il était si agité, je partis dans un grand éclat de rire. Il avait été chatouillé par des brins d'herbes et il avait pris peur. Cet événement permit d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue.

Nous ne pûmes nous rendormir alors nous profitâmes de la fraîcheur nocturne pour essayer de trouver de l'eau douce et de quoi grignoter. Le soleil pointait son nez quand nous tombâmes sur un petit lac au milieu de la jungle. C'était magnifique. Il y avait une petite cascade à l'opposé de là où on se trouvait. On ne réfléchit pas. On ôta nos vêtements et nous plongeâmes. L'eau était fraîche mais ça faisait tellement de bien.

Nous escaladâmes la falaise. Arrivés en haut, nous pûmes observer un magnifique lever de soleil. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais je m'étais sensiblement rapprochée d'Edward. Nous n'étions pas très haut alors nous plongeâmes et retournâmes sur l'autre rive. En chemin pour notre campement de fortune, devrais-je dire plutôt notre palmier, Edward remarqua un cocotier. Il me fit une démonstration d'acrobatie et il décrocha trois grosses noix de coco. Elles allaient faire du bien à nos estomacs qui criaient famine.

Nous passâmes la journée sous notre palmier, à fixer l'horizon à la recherche du moindre signe qui nous sauverait. Pour passer le temps, Edward et moi parlions, de notre enfance, notre adolescence avec le lycée, puis la fac, nos études, nos amour. « Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? » Me demanda-t-il. « Et bien il s'appelle Jacob et ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. » Il avait l'air déçu qu'un homme partage ma vie, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. « Ça doit être merveilleux de partager sa vie avec l'homme qu'on aime, se réveiller tous les matins dans ses bras... ». « Ouais, sûrement, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le vivre. »

A la fin de la journée, j'avais l'impression de le connaître parfaitement. Je lui racontai comment j'en étais venu à écrire des livres. Il m'avoua qu'il les avait tous dans sa bibliothèque. Cet aveu m'avait fait rougir. « Ces rougeurs te vont à merveille. » Et bien sûr, j'avais rougis encore de plus belle.

Je trouvais Edward fascinant. Il avait déjà vécu tellement de choses lors de ces dernières années. En plus, nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun, alors nous passions notre temps à échanger nos avis sur différents romans que nous aimions.

Les jours passèrent. Nous n'avions pas vu de bateaux, ni d'avions. La nourriture se faisait de plus en plus rare. Nous passions beaucoup de temps à dormir, à bronzer, à nager. Nous avions allumé un gigantesque feu afin d'être au mieux repérés. Les secours devaient nous chercher de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles que notre sauvetage.

Après dix jours sur notre île, un avion nous passa au-dessus de la tête. Nous nous étions levés, postés au centre de la plage et avions fait de grands signes en espérant nous faire remarquer. Nous avions vu un parachute tomber au centre de la petite île. Nous étions partis directement à sa recherche. Arrivés au lac, une balise rouge clignotait. Nous nous précipitâmes. Il y avait une valise contenant des bouteilles d'eau, des barres de céréales, du lait concentré et, ô miracle, un savon. Ce qui retint notre attention fut la lettre au fond.

_« Chers survivants, un bateau vous attend à une dizaine de kilomètres de la côte est, un canot vous sera envoyé à v__otre campement sur la plage ce soir. »_

Nous allions être sauvés. C'est sur cette idée que nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous embarquâmes le paquet et nous retournâmes à notre palmier de peur de rater le canot.

La nuit commençait à pointer son nez quand un bruit de moteur attira notre attention. Le bateau de sauvetage transportait un médecin avec lui. Il nous examina rapidement et voyant que nous nous portions bien, nous pûmes quitter notre île.

Le canot nous conduisit à un porte-avion de l'US Navy. Nous fûmes bien traités et nos familles furent prévenues de notre sauvetage. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Nous apprîmes que nous nous étions échoués sur un îlot dans le Golfe de Californie. Le pilote avait tenté d'échapper à l'orage mais celui-ci l'avait rattrapé. Nous étions les seuls survivants de ce tragique accident. Après ce jour, jamais je ne pourrais considérer l'avion comme le moyen de transport le plus fiable.

Nous sommes restés trois jours avec les Marines. Ils nous avaient prêté des combinaisons car nos vêtements avaient vraiment mauvaises allures. Edward et moi avions été isolés dans un local. C'était la procédure en cas d'étrangers à bords. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée d'Edward. Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et nos liens s'étaient d'autant plus renforcés. Pourtant…

Nos chemins se séparèrent de retour sur la terre ferme. Nous habitions au même endroit mais les circonstances nous avaient poussés à l'éloignement.

Six semaines que notre avion s'était craché. Un mois que j'avais investi ma nouvelle demeure. Un mois que je ne l'avais pas revu. Un mois que j'étais seule. Un mois que j'espérais tous les soirs le revoir, un jour. Mais il était parti et il ne revenait pas vers moi. J'en avais conclus qu'il ne souhaitait pas me revoir.

**POV Edward**

Voilà un mois que j'étais de retour chez mes parents. Ma mère, Esmée, avait commencé les rénovations dans ma nouvelle maison. En attendant je vivais chez eux, dans ma chambre d'adolescent. Je n'avais pas revu Bella et j'avoue que la sentir contre moi, les journées où on pouvait tout se livrer, me manquaient. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses lors de ces dix jours, au milieu du Pacifique.

A plusieurs reprises, j'avais voulu essayer de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle faisait et surtout pourquoi nous n'avions pas gardé contact. J'avais une solution afin de savoir au mieux ce qui lui arrivait : les revues people. C'est comme ça que j'appris qu'elle avait toujours son problème de pages blanches et qu'elle ne quittait plus son appartement. J'étais obsédé par elle et pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne voulait pas me revoir.

**POV Bella**

Nous étions samedi soir, et comme tous les samedis soirs depuis mon retour, je restais devant ma télévision avec une bouteille de vodka. Depuis cette mésaventure, je n'avais pas essayé d'écrire la suite des aventures de Rosalie et Emmett. Je n'avais plus la force, je n'arrivais plus qu'à déboucher des bouteilles et me morfondre.

Le film de la première partie de soirée débuta. Je le regardai sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait. Je ne faisais que remplir mon verre lorsqu'il était vide. 22H30. Fin du film. Je me levai et gagnai ma chambre. Je me mis au lit et attendis. J'attendis que le temps passe, comme chaque samedi soir, mais aussi comme chaque jour de la semaine. Je finis par rejoindre Morphée vers les une heure du matin.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars. La sonnette retentit, à nouveau supposai-je. Je me levai et allai ouvrir. Mais ce fut laborieux, j'avais du mal à marcher, je titubais : les effets de la Vodka. Je ne portais qu'une fine nuisette mais tant pis. C'était ça de me réveiller à 3h30. J'ouvris la porte. « Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je me poussai pour le laisser entrer. Il était complètement ivre. « Bella. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi. » Il entra un peu plus dans ma villa. Mais il ne s'attarda pas à admirer le travail de ma décoratrice d'intérieur : Esmée Cullen. Je venais seulement de faire le lien. Ils avaient le même nom. Simple coïncidence ? J'en doute, surtout dans une si petite bourgade telle que Forks.

Il me fixait depuis un moment déjà. Je me retournai pour le dévisager à mon tour. Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Edward se jetait sur moi. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Il était brutal dans ses mouvements mais finalement ses lèvres étaient douces et légères sur les miennes. Je sentis des papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre. Le choc passé, je lui rendis son baiser avidement. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, et mes jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, l'emprisonnant.

Je le dirigeai vers ma chambre. Edward nous fit tomber sur le lit, moi en dessous de lui. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon bas-ventre. Dans ses bras, je me sentais entière, vivante. Je retournai à la réalité quand je sentis ses mains glisser sous mon pull. Nos lèvres ne s'étaient toujours pas quittées. Rapidement, mon pull se retrouva jeté à l'autre bout de ma chambre, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais trop concentrée sur le plaisir que me donnait Edward. Mes doigts quittèrent ses doux cheveux pour aller caresser ses abdominaux durs. J'en profitai pour lui ôter son tee-shirt. Son torse était parfaitement musclé, ni trop, ni pas assez.

J'étais toujours coincée sous lui mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de le toucher le plus possible, passant par son dos, ses fesses et enfin son entrejambe. Quand ma main frôla son sexe, il gémit contre ma bouche. Sa main s'approcha dangereusement de mon centre. Il passa un doigt le long de ma fente à travers mon string. « Tu es si mouillée Bella. C'est moi qui te fais autant d'effet ? » Je ne pus que gémir en réponse à sa question.

Je débouclai sa ceinture et défis le bouton de son jean. Il se leva et l'ôta directement. J'avais une belle vue sur son érection. Il était très, très dur. Il se jeta sur moi et fit de même avec mon pantalon. Nous n'étions plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau, et nos langues bataillaient pour avoir le dessus sur celle de l'autre. Néanmoins, Edward menait la danse.

Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos et je le sentis galérer avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Je rigolais intérieurement. L'alcool ne devait pas aider. Je pris les commandes sinon demain nous y serions encore. Il dévora mes seins du regard, comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Il prit en bouche mon mamelon gauche alors qu'il titillait de ses longs doigts fins le droit.

Le plaisir montait en flèche en même temps que la température dans la pièce. Ne pouvant plus supporter d'autres de ses tortures, je donnai un coup de reins et il se retrouva entre le matelas et moi. Trop surpris, il ne réagit pas. Je pris l'ourlet de son boxer et le fis descendre tout doucement.

J'eus enfin sous les yeux sa virilité et je pouvais dire qu'il était bien bâti, très bien bâti même. Je m'en léchais les lèvres. Je me penchai sur son membre et déposai un baiser sur son sommet. Edward se cambra d'un coup, quémandant plus. Alors je le pris en bouche. J'y enroulai ma langue, y passai les dents, jouant avec ses bourses, titillant son gland... Il avait l'air d'apprécier mon travail sur son sexe d'après les sons qui parvenaient à mes oreilles. « Bella ? Je... je vais venir. » Il essayait de repousser ma tête mais je m'accrochais. Je mettais encore plus de conviction à mon travail et il finit par se répandre au fond de ma gorge. J'avalais chaque goutte qu'il me donnait. Son nectar avait un goût délicieux.

Il était essoufflé. Mais à peine trente secondes plus tard, il me retourna comme une crêpe et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me donna un doux baiser qui devient de plus en plus fougueux. Il embrassa mon cou, puis ma clavicule avant de descendre entre mes seins. Il en profita pour sucer mes pointes en passant. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas et continua sa descente. Il enfila sa langue dans le creux de mon nombril, puis repartit. Arrivé au niveau de ma féminité, il déposa sa bouche dessus, m'envoyant une décharge électrique. Je gémis intensément.

Il passa le bout de sa langue le long de ma fente. Ensuite, il mordilla mon petit bouton de plaisir. Il venait d'introduire son majeur en moi et commençait à me pomper. Je n'avais cessé de haleter et de geindre. Cette torture était tellement agréable. N'y pouvant plus, je me laissai aller et je criai son nom quand la jouissance m'emporta.

Bien sûr, mes gémissements l'avaient rendu aussitôt dur, et Mini Edward était au garde à vous. Edward se positionna entre mes jambes écartées. Il fixa ses yeux aux miens, attendant mon consentement. Je ne pus qu'accepter. Il s'enfonça lentement en moi, savourant les sensations que cela nous procurait. Ses yeux ne quittèrent à aucun moment mes pupilles pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour avec dévotion. Il nous embarqua pour un aller simple pour le septième ciel. Nous n'en redescendîmes qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais seule dans mon lit king size. Avais-je rêvé ? Non, définitivement non. Je n'avais pas autant d'imagination et d'inspiration pour créer tout cela. Je me levai et enfilai mon peignoir, posé sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Je marchai inconsciemment jusqu'à la cuisine, attirée par l'odeur du bacon en train de griller. Mon estomac se mit à crier famine.

Edward avait enfilé son jean, j'en profitai pour admirer cet homme parfait qui faisait la cuisine « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » J'entendais son sourire sans même le voir. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! » Il me servit mon petit déjeuner mais quelque chose vint gâcher le tableau : nous devions parler. Il était venu à l'improviste chez moi, en pleine nuit et nous avions fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Je voulais une explication.

« Depuis que nous avons quitté l'île, tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées. Nous nous étions tellement rapprochés pendant ces quelques jours, que je trouvais inconcevable de se quitter, comme ça. Alors j'ai demandé ton adresse à ma mère puisque c'est elle qui s'est chargée de la décoration et la rénovation de ta villa. » Confessa-t-il.

« Edward ? Nous avons passé une super nuit, tu m'as fait grimper aux rideaux comme jamais mais, je suis désolée, tu ne pouvais pas débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit, juste parce que tu avais besoin de te vider les couilles. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je... j'ai déjà un homme dans ma vie, Jacob, et cette nuit était une grave erreur à cause de l'alcool. Je suis obligée de te demander de quitter cette maison. »

« Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour qu'on reste amis. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir, alors que tu viens de me briser le cœur. »

Il rejoignit ma chambre et il en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, il avait revêtu son tee-shirt et ses chaussures, prêt à partir. Il franchit le seuil de la porte sans se retourner mais j'entendis un poing frapper le mur dès que la porte fut refermée. Je me sentais mal pour lui, j'aurais vraiment souhaité qu'on reste en contact.

Voilà une semaine que mon deuxième livre était dans en rayons. Après le crash, je m'étais inspirée de ma propre histoire pour mes personnages. J'avais retrouvé mon inspiration le jour où Edward avait claqué la porte. Je m'étais sentis coupable de lui avoir fait mal, mais j'aimais Jacob, enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru. Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses Edward et moi et c'est pourquoi je dédiai mon livre _Comme Crusoé_ à « mon compagnon d'infortune, avec qui ma vie de naufragée a été plus supportable, que j'ai malgré moi aimé. »

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je relevais mon courrier, une enveloppe retint mon attention. Elle était mauve et était cachetée par un sceau rouge. Mon nom était écrit dessus. Ce genre de lettre était typique des demandes en mariages que je recevais. Pourtant, l'écriture me semblait familière... Edward.

_« Bella,_

_ Je voulais te remercier pour la dédicace dans ton livre. Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je savais que tu ne pouvais pas aimer ce Jacob. Tu ne l'aurais pas trompé. J'ai acheté ton livre dès sa parution et je l'ai __dévoré aussitôt. Malgré ce que tu t'efforces de croire, je te connais par cœur. Ce que nous avons vécu sur l'île a tissé des liens incomparables entre nous. Quand j'ai lu ton livre, je t'ai __reconnue__ à travers ton personnage, Rosalie, et moi dans ton second__ personnage, Emmett. Cela peut sembler impossible pourtant, je t'écris cette lettre, en mettant à nu mes sentiments. Je t'ai __aimée__ dès que tu as pénétré dans cet avion. Tu me __l'as__ prouvé toutes les nuits où tu t'es endormie dans mes bras, et encore cette n__uit, où nous avons fait l'amour. Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, mais finalement, je sais que tu sais que je sais que je t'aime. Ça ne cessera pas de changer._

_Edward. »_

Lorsque j'eus fini ma lecture, je remarquai mes pleurs quand une de mes larmes vint s'écraser sur ma lettre. Sous le choc, je me laissai glisser le long de ma porte d'entrée. Au fond de moi, je le savais que je laissais passer quelque chose quand je l'avais repoussé. Je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Sur cette résolution, je me levai et pris mon téléphone. Je fouillai dans ma commode pour retrouver la carte de visite d'Esmée Cullen, la maman d'Edward.

Elle décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie. Je ne laissai pas le temps aux formalités d'usages. « Bonjour madame Cullen, ici Bella Swan. Excusez-moi de vous dérangez de si bonne heure, mais il me faut absolument l'adresse de votre fils Edward. » Elle m'apprit qu'il habitait chez eux le temps qu'elle finisse le chantier de la future maison de son fils.

Ni une ni deux, je sautai dans un jean et enfilai mes Converses à toute allure. Je courus au garage pour sortir ma petite Aston Martin. Je dépassais largement les limitations de vitesse mais j'en avais rien à faire.

La maison des Cullen était gigantesque, avec une façade toute en verre. Mais je n'avais pas la décoration en tête. Je me dirigeai directement vers la porte et sonnai comme une forcenée. Esmée m'ouvrit directement, avec un sourire bienveillant. « Bonjour Bella. Edward est au premier, troisième porte à gauche. » Je pris tout de même le temps de la remercier et ensuite je courus dans les escaliers. Ma maladresse légendaire me fit rater la dernière marche. Le boucan que je fis alerta Edward.

« Bella ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » Je ne lui répondis pas, je me jetai juste dessus et l'embrassai fougueusement. « Je t'aime Edward, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai envoyé sur les roses, tu ne le méritais pas. Pardonne-moi. » Je pleurais à chaudes larmes maintenant. J'avais très peur qu'il me rejette à son tour. J'avais peur qu'il soit passé à autre chose. « Je vois que tu as reçu ma lettre. » Dit-il simplement en me souriant. Je sus à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait pardonnée.

THE END


End file.
